Tales of Loup Blanc and Silver Fox Season 1
by WolfSong13
Summary: Skyler and Alex must unlocked their own miraculous powers. But with no Akumal they must fight supervillains. Follow them through drama of school and double life style.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DON'T ANYTHING BUT MY OCCS PLOT!

Cast of Characters

Main Cast:

Skyler Evans- long wavy golden blonde hair with sharp clear sky colored eyes with silver flicks around iris pale skin tone with slight rosey hint on cheeks. Age: 13

Loup Blanc- long wavy golden blonde hair white wolf ears with sharp clear sky colored wolf-like eyes with silver flicks around iris pale skin tone with slight rosey hint on cheeks claws white wolf tail. Age: 13

Alexander Grayson- unkempt raven-black hair with bright leafy green-yellow eyes fair complex age: 13

Silver Fox- unkempt raven-black hair with bright leafy green-yellow fox-like eyes fair complex with black/silver like outfit mask with. Age: 13

Elizabeth Walker- long dark reddish brown hair with dark blue-green eyes slightly tan skin. Age 13

Minor Cast:

Sandra Evans- shoulder long blonde hair with dark emerald eyes pale skin tone

Mikey- messy brown hair amber eyes pale tan skin age: 14

Lyra Stone- long blonde hair with brown eyes age: 14

Jason Logan- dirty blonde hair brown eyes age: 15

Samuel- black hair blue eyes tan skin age: 13

Daria Redwood- red hair golden eyes age: 14

Lucas Walker- brown hair amber eyes slight tan skin tone. Age: 11

Kwamis

Pax- white wolf-like with pale gray-silver tip ears tail and chest clear blue eyes

Luna- silver fox (black with silver white tip tail)

Chapter 1 Origins part one

*Beep*, *Beep* went her alarm clock. She groaned opening her sky blue eyes half closed she flicked them to her phone she grabbed it to look at the time. "Oh shit" she cursed and jumped out of bed. 7:50 A.M. She quickly threw her clothes on, brushed out her wavy blonde hair and dashed down stairs. Her footsteps echoed through the large house. "Honey are you up" called her mother from the study. "Yeah, mom can't chat late for school" she grabbed her bag along with her lunch and schedule for the day and dashed out the door as her mom poked her head out of her study. "That girl, needs a better wake up call" she chuckled then went back to work.

This was her first year of high school. She was lucky to be going since she was homeschooled by Jannet and the other housekeepers for elementary and half of her middle school year. She looked at her clock as she ran, 7:56 it read she was halfway to her school. She rounded the corner only to, *Thud* she slammed into something or someone. "Ow, ow" she hissed, in pain. "You ok?"

She nodded taking the hand of the person who helped her up. "Y-yeah, oh crap gotta go" she dashed off not looking at the person she ran into. Why? Well two reasons, she only had two minutes left to get to school and class plus she was embarrassed about it too.

It was 8:05 when she entered the school she started to head to class.

-Line break

He looked at the paper in his hand trying to find the homeroom when a student walked up to him. He has messy brown hair amber eyes. "Let me guess you're new here" he said to him. The new kid nodded, "do you know where this room is?" He showing his schedule to him. "Yep I'm in there right now come on" the two walked to class. "Names Mikey and you?" He asked him. "Alex" he said the two turn shook hands. "Well here we are" he walked into the classroom.

Miley walked up to the teacher gave a quick explanation the walked to the far back row. He blinked when he notice the same girl from easier sitting near the side of the room. "Go take a seat" she said to him. He found his feet making his way to the girl. "Can I sit here" he asked a bit nervous. She jumped bit then looked at the raven-black haired teen, "err, sure" she said as he slipped into the seat next to her.

Her face as light pink she must remember what happened easier, he thought. "Names Alex" he said trying to act nice. "Skye, and I know you're new here it's fine to be scared if you never been to a school before" she said looking him in the eyes. "Th-thanks" he said then class started with the rule that they need to follow in her class.

-Line break

Skye shut her locker, "ok let me see your schedule" she held out her hand he handed it to her and she looked it over. "Ok, looks like we have most of the same classes together. That should make it easier to get you around" she said handing the paper back. Then her phone beeped, she pulled it out. "Got to go, I have a lesson but Beth should help you" she waved her friend over. "All her siblings gone here she knows this place well" and with that Skye jogged off to her lesson. Beth has long reddis-brown hair and dark green eyes.

Alex was glad that Beth knew what she was going. He asked why Skye couldn't show him to class. "My guess Chinese lesson, or piano not sure she is very busy with modeling for her mom, to school and helping anyone" said Beth as the turned down the hall. "She's a model" he blinked a bit shocked at this. "Yep her whole family on her mom's side are in the fashion business" Beth added and opened the door to his class. "What about her dad?" He asked, her turning to look. "You will have to ask her yourself Alex" she waved bye and was off.

-Line Break

Skye pulled on her P.E clothes. She missed Math and Geo because of a last minute photoshoot. She had her mom call the school to dismiss her from class. Trying her hair back into two ponytails she dashed off to P.E. She pushed the open the door and headed off to the track and field "Skye over here" waved Beth a smile on her face as she saw Skye. Standing with her was Mikey and Alex stood on either side of her dressed out in t-shirt and shorts. They were lucky to have no rain today so they could have P.E outdoors. "I'm sorry I was later than normal, a last minute photoshoot my mom schedule chinese lesson" she said rubbing the back of her head with her hand.

Alex nodded, "Beth said you're a model for your mother" he said to her cause he to slightly blush. "Yeah both my Uncle and mom are fashion designers she shied away embraced from it a bit. "Hey my dad and mom are always traveling and I don't see them that often as I would like so I never got a chance to be a school. Well until now" he said shifting his feet a bit. She gave a soft smile crept on her face. "Yeah there are rare chances that my mom comes home but we don't see each other that often" she a sad smile formed a bit in her eyes. "What about your father isn't he around?" Alex asked curious why she said nothing about him yet. "No, he well gone, well died when I was seven about a year we moved here" she said he winced at the sad gaze she showed a bit. "S-sorry I shouldn't asked" he said, "what n-no it's fine he was great scientist she said cheering up a bit.

Then the whistle blew call all the students down to the track "I want all of you to pick a partner to do the course with" the Coach Jones said as the student broke off into teams.

She felt someone push her she stumbled a bit. "You two should pair up" she looked to see Alex was straightening up after Mikey pushed him forward. He rubbed the back of his head this time, "so you know how this works" he asked as they looked at the course. A smirk crossed her lips. "You bet" she said, as everyone lined up on one side of the field as the first team went. As each group went soon it was Skye and Alex's turn, "get set" the couched raised a flag the two lowed themselves. The the whistle blew they took off. For some reason both kept pace with each other right as one fished a jump other was just landing on the ground. Then the two crossed the finish line neck to neck both panting as the couched told them they did a good job. "I never seen anyone as fast as, Skye" said Beth causing both to blush slightly embraced at the comment. The last two teams where Beth, Mikey and Sam and Jackson. The coach told them to take a break until it's time to head inside.

"Man you were great" said Sam as he walked up with his group of friends. "Thank you, Sam" said Skye Alex chorused her. The four started to chat about, what was going on next and since after this was English Skye would be able to help Alex find the class Beth said she could cover the next and Mikey had the last class covered. "Hey did you hear about the haunted house in Cedar Woods" started Jason. "A couple kids say a ghost lives there" he added Skye flicked her gaze over to them. "A ghost really Jason. Who told you that" she asked him. "Well Greg told us he saw the ghost" he added, while Skye rolled her eyes, riiight" she half laughed at it.

-Line Break

Skye waited at the crosswalk. She couldn't believe she was doing this. Just then she spotted an old man starting to cross the street just ahead of her. He had graying black hair and brown eyes. She noticed as van coming up fast. She hurried to him grabbing his hand pulled him onto the other side as the cr past. "Thank miss" he said looking at her. Skye sighed, "No problem, but you should pay more attention to your surrounding mister" she warned him and waved as she hurried off. The old man chuckled as walked off to who knows where.

Alex ran into the same man, but this time someone stole his wallet. "Here you go" he said handing the wallet to the old man. "Thank you. You so kind boy" he said putting it away than he hurried off. He was running late to meet up with Skye and the others.

Skye wondered why they were doing this. She had better things to do like homework, not walk into a old run down place. 'I hope I'm not late" she looked to see Alex running up to them. "Nope your right one time" Beth smiled then they made their way inside the place the door creaked open as they walked inside the place. "Hey let's split up and look around maybe we can what the ghost is hiding or maybe see it" said Beth then dashed off. Mikey shrugged then walked up the flight of nearby stairs. Alex waved and hurried off to the right. Then the front door slammed shut she jumped and hurried off to the left not looking to see why the door closed.

She opened another door and looked inside a painting hung on the wall along with a few other strange things she walked in and gazed around it. She gazed up at the photo of the woman she looked pretty. "Like that I made it myself" she jumped and spun around to see the old man smiling at her as he walked up looking up. "Lucy was a great woman" he said then looked at Skye you remind me of her" he fished around and then pulled out a small box. "I never got to thank you for helping me back there" he said placing the box in her hand. She looked down at the box. It was strange black with red looked up to see the man leaving, "don't be a stranger miss" he said then walked out of the room. She walked over to the painting to get a better look at it.

Alex found himself in a study books covered most of them dusty and yet the place looked neat and tighty. He then spotted a portrait of the old man well a younger version of him. "Your right boy that is me" he nearly jumped as goosebumps ran down him. He chuckled at Alex. "You remind me of me" he said pulling something from his coat. "Oh, and this is for helping me get my wallet back" he said placing the box in his hands. "Uh thank you" he said as the old man turned to leave. "Don't be strangers around here" he was gone.

'

Both Skye and Alex now looked at the boxes in their hands. They flipped the lid open then a blue glow formed a ball, then vanished as a white-wolf like creature the other was a light yellow-orange glow then a fox-like creature appeared both of them stared in shock at the two kwamis.

"What are you a mouse?" asked Skye looking at the kwami a bit scared what he was. The white wolf-like creature looked at her like she just grew ears. "What, do I look like a mouse to you girly" he asked her. She rolled her eyes, "no and names Skye not girly" she added crossing her arms. "Well I'm Pax nice to meet you" he said she looked at he braclet in the box she pulled it out.

It was silver faint outlines of something. "Err, what's this?" she asked slipping it around her wrist. "The Wolf Miraculous" he said as he sat on her shoulder. "Skye where are you let's go" called Beth from outside the door. Alex was having the same conversation but his kwami was female name Luna and his miraculous was a necklace. "We'll explain later, right now no one should know about this" they said and hid. Skye dashed out and hurried to the main door Alex followed suit. "Find anything Mikey asked looking at them. All shook their head, "nothing worth your while" Skye and ALex said at once she looked away and head to the door. "Let's go this place creeps me out" she said they all nodded and hurried out. Skye glance back to see the old man watching them then she shuts the door.

Skye was doing her homework Beth brought over for her later that night. She was glad it was not much to do. Pax sat on the table eating some cookies her mom brought up to her room for Skye to eat. "So I can transform into a wolf" she said leaning back in her chair. "Yep, you're known as Loup Blanc or White Wolf. When you uses your power you only have five minutes to use it and only have one shot as well." Pax added reaching for another cookie. She turned on her computer to see a link she clicked it. Breaking news a bank robbery is happening and police can't stop them. The reported started Skye leaned for ward to see what was going on. The man's hands sparked with electricity. "Pax we have to help" she gasped pushing herself forward causing her chair to roll back. "Pax Fangs Out!" she yelled pumping her fist up in the air. Pax vanished into it she pulled her fist down light blue light traveled over her fist first then it moved down to her feet opening her hands she curved them drawing them back and down creating her tail then magic shimmered over her eyes she closed the ears popped up along with two weapons on her side she jumped back landing with one hand on the ground tail flashed as the transformation broke. She looked herself over the bracelet matched her outfit the pale yellow moons stood out. Looking back at the computer then dashed to the open window she grabbed one of the nunchucks on her wrist the pale moon on one handle she threw it and jumped out then landed on a roof and took off.

Alex was watching the news as well, but he was playing on his DS at the time while his kwami explained things to him. "So cool, you say this will turn me into a superhero" he asked looking at the necklace around his neck. "Yep, you will but you must understand that you only have five minutes then you transform back" she said to him. Then the show stopped as a news report came in about, bank robbery happening. "Luna Fur On!" he said throwing his arms out as Luna vanished into the necklace.

Then a light yellow-orange shimmer traveled over his body, from his middle it traveled over his arms, then feet, a flash for his ears, then shimmer over eyes for a mask other to form two weapons, a black silver flute and two daggers on his side, he pumped his fist out as the transformation broke. "Sweet" he said then hurried to the window and jumped out of it and took off.

AN: I'm not sure how to cleans Akuma so only Ladybug can do it and their villains will be people who have powers that use them for evil gadgets and anything are what they deal with. I'll bring up either Teen Titans & Danny Phantom mainly mention them once and while. This is no crossover!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Origins part 2

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OCS

*Evil laughing*, "ha ha ha ha, I'm Shock Wave no one can stop me" he yelled then slammed in fist into the ground send electricity and huge sonic wave at the police causing the car alarms to go off like crazy. "Chief Ashwood this is getting no where" said one of the officers as they dash away from the bank to avoid getting hit by the villain. He turned to leave only to have the bag of loot snatched from his hands. "I don't think so sparky" said a cooky voice, they turned to see a wolf girl standing there. A nunchuck retracted as she grabbed the loot. "No, give it back" the thrust his fist causing another shock wave at her she jumped over him. "Ah, is that the best you out" she teased him landing on her feet.

Bag over her shoulder. "Nope, try this" he stomped his foot causing a quake she wabbled then one of his first hit her in the gut the shock wave sent her flying back into a lightpost breaking it in half. Shock wave reached down grabbed the bag, she picked herself up well tried to as Shock wave as about to cause another wave a boomerang hit him knocking him off balance. "You know it's not nice to pick on helpless girls" all turned to see a black fox standing on one of the police cars. Shock wave sent an attack at him the officers ducked and the fox flicked and vanished. "What," he said. "You should know your appointments better" he looked over to see the fox helping the wolf up. "You ok, wolfe" he asked her as she only rest for a second. " Err, Yeah wind just got knocked out of me for a bit" he chuckled and removed her arm from round him. They turned to face the supervillain. "Two of you who cares, I'll take you both out" he said focusing his energy to his hands. He clapped sending the shock wave at them but the two dodged his attack "You think you can get the bag away from him foxy" she asked as they landed again and both ran at him side by side. "You bet Wolfe" he griend. Then at the last second fox pulled ahead while wolf fell back, she held her hand up, "moonlight howl" she yelled right as foxy grabbed the bag causing Shock wave to focus on him for a brief second using both her hands she sent a blast at Shock wave the back was an open jaw of a howling wolf while the waves of silver hit him back onto the ground where in groaned. Wolfe lowered her arms and foxy walked up to her.

The cops were shocked at what just took place. "Great job" she said the tossed the bag at the officers. The a beep echoes both of them. "Well looks like we should go" she said then turned to leave. "Wait who are you?" foxy asked her. She grabbed her left nunchuck this time. "Loup Blanc and you foxy?" she asked him a glint of mischief in her eyes. "Silver Fox" he bowed his head she laughed then took off, "see you at eight" she said then was gone. Silver Fox turned and fled the scene to change back.

Once Loup landed in her room she changed back into Skye Pax flew into her hands. "That was assume!" SHe said then winced as she moved. Pax sat on her shoulder. As they walked to the bathroom. To see a bruise forming on her side. "Well this will be hard to hide" she half laughed then walked out of the room, she turned to T.V on called down for some cookies and sweets since she was huggy and Pax ate all them last time. _**Thanks to two new superheroes Loup Blanc and Silver Fox the villain Shockwave was caught and waits behind bars now. In other news the teen titans have save New York and-**_ she turned to T.V to D.V.D as there was knock on the door. Getting up Janet stood with her food. "Thank you Jan" she said taking the plate from her. "My pleasure Mss. Skye" she said then turned to leave as Skye plopped down on the couch to watch some T.V.

-Line Break

Alex leaned in his chair as he recalled the events that just took place. "Are you blushing" gasped and jump a bit as Luna floated in front of him with some chocolate bar in her tiny arms. "What, makes you think that" he asked her trying to act like nothing was going on. "Hey, it's fine to have a crush, everyone does" she said to him. He rolled his eyes at her. Truth he did, but how was the question to answer.

The news just end and now he was working on his homework. He was lucky usually he doesn't make friends so easy, Skye was easy to talk to plus her friends Beth and Mikey were great too. Since his aunt and uncle were working late plus his cousin, Haley and Josh were at a friend's place for the night.

He looked over at his clock 7:45 P.M. He been working on his homework since four now, plus he was just drawing in his sketch book. He managed to see some great sights of, Dawnbreak City. So he flipped through a few book laying around until clocked read 8:00 P.M she stretched out his arms. "Let's go Luna, Fur ON!" He said throwing his arms out as Luna vanished into the necklace, once transformed he lept out of the window and was off to meet Loup Blanc.

Loup laid on her back looking up at the starry sky above her head. The cool fall air promised a cold winter months coming. "I hope, you went waiting long wolfe" she sat up slowly to see Silver Fox walking up. She shook her head. "Nope, I just got here early" she said getting to her feet and walked up to him. "Thanks for the helping-paw" she said her eyes shown with trust. "I couldn't stand by and let him hit you down like that" he said then looked her over. "So how is it, I mean your side the hit was hard after all" he said concer shown in his eyes. Loup shrugged, "Nothing broke luckily, but It's be tender and bit sore for awhile " she said to him. He looked a bit more relaxed at this. "How about we hit a patrol, we are the heroes here after all" she said then turned around and ran she jumped onto the next house. Silver quickly followed after the two night heroes raced over the rooftops of the homes and building.

They swept through the city and no sign of much trouble. By 10 PM they finished patrol back at the museum. "Well looks like it'll be a quite night" Loup said as she flicked her gaze around the area. "Loup if we are a team should we have a name?" he asked her. She was taken it back. It was true they should have a name but there were only two of them. "No Silver, if we had few other teammates then maybe" she said the looked up at the stars. "I love nights like this it just peaceful then an owl flew over them and as gone. "I should get going Silver, call if anything comes up" she said then leapt away. Silver shook his head, "yep I'm definitely in love with her, but how?" he then turned and leapt back to his house.

-Line Break

Skye walked to school again today. Boy was she right her side ached , from the fight but she hid it this morning and today the upperclassmen has P.E so she didn't need to worry about that. "Skye over here" yelled Beth as she waited to the front doors with Alex and Mikey she looked like she was about to burst open like a pinata. "Hey guys, what's up?" she asked as the group made their way inside the school. "You don't know" she gasped then pulled out her phone and started flipping through it.

Then pulled up an article. "Check it out we got superheroes" she half squealed it. She didn't remember if there were reports but shrugged it off, because they looked assume. "That's so cool, Beth, but what do you plan to do with stuff like that?" Mikey asked her looking over her shoulder. "What else, blog about them, get the insider about everything" she said then put her phone away. "We'll catch you two later" she said then hurried off to who knows where. Mikey turned said bye and made his way to a group chatting near the math pod.

Skye opened her locker where Pax poke his head out. They got there things together and shut her locker she turned and bit into someone causing her to stumble a bit. She blinked then blushed to see Alex holding her arm before she fell fell back. "You ok?" he asked her as she let him pull her to her feet. "Yes of course" she said lucky nothing fell. He looked over, "ok then, let's walk to class together" he offered her she smiled a bit trying not to blush. As they walked, she asked him how school went. "Great I never thought, I would make friends my first day" he said giving her a concealer look she looked at her feet. "I know what it was like so maybe that's how we came friends" she muttered out loud.

Alex didn't care about that he was just happy to have them. Soon they reached the Art room. They went and took their seats. The teacher walked into the room last as the bell rang he started class. Today was sketch something you love. It was not hard to do it. He looked over to Skye who was working on her drawing. He kinda of wanted to see it. The teacher was walking around them room watching them. "Very good class" he said as he made his way to his room where the T.V was on.

Skye as not paying much attention to what was going on in class her mind was on what happened. She felt bad about it but she should have pay attention to her surroundings like she said once before. The soreness she still felt bothered her a bit plus she was antsy about something. What if a supervillain attack no way Silver could hold the villain off for long. She looked down and saw she drew a wolf light shades of gray showed the white more while the fox was darker nearly black. She shook her head the the bell rangs, she looked up at the was true what doing something you like helps pass time. She gathered her this and left saying bye to Alex she made her way to science.

Beth lead over to her. "Hey get your mind out of dreamland I managed to get hold of the newest news check it" she said holding up her phone to show her. Lucky the teacher was not watching them. _Breaking news, a new villain has appeared calling himself Freeze Frame. Showed a icy man dressed in ice like outfit freezing people._ Skye glopped and looked away she didn't want to ask to leave right after she saw the video. Then she accidentally knocked her pen down. The idea, she reached down before hissing in pain grabbing her pen Beth's eyes widen. The teacher looked up to see Skye, who had a pained expression on her face part fake part real. "Can I see the nurse" she asked the teacher she nodded the wrote a pass she grabbed her things and left.

She relaxed a bit the ache was now edging way. She hurried into the girl's restroom Pax flew out. "Fangs Out!" she yelled and transformed and grabbing her things she set them out of sight and dashed out of the school. She was halfway when Silver showed up next to her. "Hey Wolfe what's up" he asked her as they hurried to the park. "Trouble some guy called Freeze Frame" she said pointing ahead at the park where people stood frozen in place. "What ever you don't let him touch you" she said then looked around for the villain.

"Over there" pointed Silver to ice based villain. They hurried over, "freeze, Freeze Frame" Loup said grabbing her chucks. "Ah, chill out dudes, let's just have fun" he said then fired ice from his hands they dodged it. "Lulu we need a plan here" said Silver as they broke apart as her fired again freezing the ground. "I know that but we, need to think this over" she added the ran at him together then broke at last minute. "How about we get his freeze ray" he suggested looking at the paintball like gun over his shoulder. Loup smirked, "that might just work but we have to tag team him" she said as the ducked behind the trees. They listen as he taunted them to come out.

She knew they need to get the gun away from him. "Let's use or Miraculous powers. You can create an illusion and I can hit him from behind with my howl" she quickly said glancing from behind the tree. "You got it" he grabbed his flute and played it creating his illusion. Then he put it away and then Silver crept around she watched to see Silver and their illusion copes fighting Freeze frame. She stepped out, "Moonlight howl" she yelped the light formed around her hand then the two hands made the mouth the head of howling howl formed first then the wave of the howl catch him off guard the illusions vanished and the real Silver grabbed the gun with quick flash of the reverse button everything even him went back to normal.

Silver walked up to Loup handing her the gun. "He doesn't look much like a threat now" he said grinning a mischievous grin. "Not now foxy" she said then sirens echoes nearby as the police rolled on scee both heroes waved them off. "He's all yours" they said then dashed off.

Skye slipped back into the school. Looked like science just end and they had homeroom now. The feeling she had was now gone and she threw the note away and made her way to clas. On the way she meet up with Alex and the two made their way to class. Mikey waved at her she waved back at him before staking her seat the teach looked up but said nothing to them.

Both of them knew this would be on the news tonight and later this evening. Skye sat in the library after school doing her homework along with Alex and few other kids who had detention. "Pax, are the miraculous beginning used right?" she whispered to her kwami. "Yeah to fight evil. Some fight Akumas other fight normal criminals others are like you guys" he said. She sighed and went back to her work. After she fished she quickly left for her lessons for the day. This was only the beginning for these two heroes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Rain, rain pour all day

Disclaimer:I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OCS

Two weeks it has been raining non stop. Skye didn't like this one bit. She landed on the rooftop with Silver next to her. "So what is the name of this supervillain this time?" he asked again. Thunder rolled overhead. "Night Owl" she said and pointed out "she trying to rob the museum" she added the two heroes quickly hurried to find her. They been on her trail since 7:30 A.M and missing school, now it was 9:30 A.M. She was lucky to call her friends up saying she would be gone half day and need her homework.

* ** _crash_** * she jumped a bit lightning flashed overhead. "Scared Wolfe" teased Silver who didn't mind the sound. "Err, wh-what? N-no I'm fine" she said to him trying to hid how spooked she was. They soon reached the museum. Silver lifted the window letting Loup slip in first he followed after her.

They walked through the dark building light and thunder rolled and flashed outside. Loup was on high alert. Silver was bit tense as well. He knew she was lying about not beginning scared, so he edge closer to her trying to not act stupid, well she didn't notice. Besides Night owl a ninja like thief, they've fought, Dark Arrow who is an archer, Mole man, who dug tunnels under ground and Iron bull half bull half man don't even ask how that went.

Are the new ones they had to deal with plus Shock wave showed up twice somehow breaking out of jail both times. "Well, well you did come after all" they turned to see someone standing in the shadows. * **Crash** * went the thunder causing Loup to stiffen a bit. "Ah, wolf girl scared of thunder" she teased then reached for something. Snapping from her brief trance the thunder caused "S-Silver get her" she yowled trying to keep her cool, he looked at then he turned his gaze back at the thief then lunged but she threw a smoke bombs Loup shielded herself then notice a window open. "Come on" she threw one of the chuck up grabbing Silver zoomed up onto the roof.

The wind blew the rain into their faces she could just make out the black ninja getting away. They quickly took off after her. "Silver try to see if you can get a head of her" she older him. Silver nodded then took off in the other direction. Loup kept on her tail the whole time then broke off to the left. She followed the trail until she managed to see Silver leap in front of her. Night Owl jumped back with back flips. * **Crash** * and * **flash** * went the storm overhead, as Loup looked for an opening to grab her loot. Then she saw it as she swung at Silver who barely dodged it she jumped down and ran then jumped using her nunchucks she snagged the artifact away from her and landed next to Silver she back up next to her.

A helicopter's light then shone bright on the three of them. "Looks like I got to take off see you two around" she jumped off the side of the roof and vanished. Once on the ground Loup handed the painting to the owner. "Here I think this is yours" she said as he took it. "Thank you so much" he said then walked off. The rain was coming down hard, looking at her and Silver both were soaked. "What about Night Owl, where did she go?" asked one of the reporters. "We don't know, but we will find her, for now we must leave" she bowed her head and Silver followed then the two where off again.

Loup jumped down and walked out of an alley the school stood in front of her. Flash she transformed back to Skye grabbing Pax in her hands she dashed to school with a quick yank she was inside. She opened her hands to see Pax curled up. "You're assume Pax" she said the white shivering Kwami. "I-I kn-known I'm" he said she gently placed him at the inside pocket of her over shirt. She looked and notice she was near the gym so she made her way to the locker room. No one was in the room so she opened up her locker in the room to get her P.E clothes then grabbed few towles. "Come here Pax and I'll dry you off" she said to the white kwami as her flew out. "About time" he muttered arms wrapped around him. The * **tink** *, * **tink** * for the rain and * **rumble** * of thunder outside. Pax landed on the towel and gently rubbed him drying him off. Truth after becoming Loup it looks like her fear was worse now she guessed animal insect.

Skye rubbed the other towel over her head drying her hair. Pax sat in the locker on the towel. She threw off her wet clothes and put the dry shirt and shorts on then she gathered up her clothes Pax flew and hid in her hair well behind it. She shut the locker threw the wet/damp towels into the towel basket and pushed the door open. Once she was sure no one saw her she hurried to her other locker.

Alex managed to find his dry clothes. Luna landed on his shoulder after he threw on a dry shirt. "I can't believe, it's still raining" sighed Alex. The gathered the towels and threw them into the basket. Gathering up his wet clothing Luna quickly hid as he exited the locker room. He was lucky everyone was still in class.

Skye shoved her wet clothes into her locker and reached for her stuff for her next class. Pax watched her. He was looking for anything cookies or any kind of sweets. "Skye I'm hungry" he whined as she grabbed her math book. "I have some cookies on today but please wait Pax, I don't have a way to hid you and a cookie at the same time" she warned him. Pax grumbled and notice something and ducked down to hide better.

Alex was on his way to class when he saw Skye was gathering books from her locker and she looked to shove something into her locker. So he made his way to see what she was up to, he thought he was the only one late. "Hey Skye, you're late too" * **BOOM** * as large crack of thunder rolled she jumped back hitting her back into Alex. She looked to see his green eyes looking at her with worry and asusumememt "Al-Alex what the-" she was differently shocked to see him but startle by thunder. "Sorry if I spooked you. Ah you ok Skye?" he shifted his gaze at her. She then realize she was shaking a bit. "W-what, oh, err, y-yeah, it's I'm fine" she stuttered as the tension eased off after a few seconds. She backed up to shut her locker face bit red from embarrassment of what happened. Then they turned and made their way to class together * **rumble** * of thunder softer this time * **flash** * of lighting outside.

They were half way when the bell rang to dismiss everyone. They two gave each a knowing glance that said, ' _at least we won't have to wait long'_ and took off before the walkway grew crowded with student.

Outside the rain continued to fall as it hit the roof of the school * **tink** *, * **tink** * it sound like bits of nails. * **flash** * went the lighting as it danced in the sky. * **crash** * as thunder followed it. Ever since Skye was young she never liked storms. Truth they were amazing to watch but the thunder spoked her and made edgy. The storm outside has died back a bit, Skye was bit more relaxed since the worst of it happened around midnight to now. "Hey Skye, could you help me with this problem?" asked Alex tapping her shoulder gettinger attention.

She pulled her gaze off the window as taken back by a look in his gaze. "Sure, I'll help" she leaned over to look at his paper. Alex watched as she walked him through the math problems he couldn't quite get. Truth he understood it but he just wanted her to relax bit. He knew from talking with Beth and Mikey Skye was not a fan of thunder and loud sounds. He didn't want to find out the hard way so he just acted how they did.

-Line Break

"I can't do it" Skye winned throwing herself back causing her chair to roll back she placed her hands behind her head. "Wow, you only just started it" said Pax looking at the computer the water ran down her window. * **rumble** *, * **flash** * She was thinking about canceling night patrol due to the rain, but yet again she couldn't bring herself to do it. It was only a little past six so her got her gear together few towels to dry Pax and herself off with and she grabbed the kit from under her bed and thumbed through it. Rolling back to her homework she went back to work.

Loup stood under a jutting roof trying to try to stay dry as she waited for Silver to show up. The main storm has passed by and now the rain drizzled down. "I hope you went wait long wolfe" said Silver as he walked up to her his ears back. "Nope, you have purrfect timing as, I showed up early" she said and walked out of the shelter. "Shouts came from nearby" the two looked at each other then dashed off to the scene. Both hopping it would be Nigh Owl but nope both were wrong. Who was it well Dark Arrow. The archer and his enchanted arrows were causing mayhem.

Silver and Loup came up with a way to distract him with illusions of them that he attacked them."We need to be pawful we don't know what he did to his arrow this time around" Loup said grabbing Silver paw before he could charge again. They were lucky he didn't know they were fake, and that was buying the heroes a plan of action. "Have I told you how fantastic you are" he grinned at her. Loup chuckled, "oh, many times foxy" she then step forward "let's go" she said then they jumped down.

Loup watched as their fake copies vanished, "where are you two" he asked looking around the place. Silver crept around him. She prayed her would be safe. "Over here, arrow boy" yelled Silver waving his hands in the air drawing Dark Arrow's attention to him. Archer grabbed his bow and arrows they glowed and shot at him he back flipped out of the way. Loup ran to the broken light post. She grabbed the leid to the garbage can then lick a freebie, "Silver catch" she yowled then threw it at him. Silver reached up and snatched it using it he deflected the arrows Loup dashed forward she skidded under him the two nunchucks wrapped around his legs causing him to fall back.

Silver walked up tossing the lid in his paw. "Not bad, LB" he said they knocked fist a smirked on their face. "Purrfect moves their foxy" she said placing a hand on his shoulder then took the lid away from him. She looked up as the rain started to drip slowly down a few stars shone in the sky as the rain clouds passed on. The faint light of the moon light the two heroes up in an outline and the knocked out villain. "See you around wolfe got, scat before I transform back" he waved by to her then took off.

Skye landed on her balcony she de-transformed and Pax flew into the room. She was worn from her busy day plus the reporters asking so much questions. She plopped down on her bed. "I so tired " she whined as Pax found the stash of goodies. "Hey how about you eat something that always helps me" he took a bite of the brownie she looked over at him. "Yeah maybe" she swung her body up and made her way to the kitchen. She plopped onto the couch turning on a movie as Pax flew over to watch then she pressed play smile on her face overhead outside part of the cloudy sky in one area showed a rainbow.


	4. Author Note

Sorry I haven't updated in like _**forever**_ but I forgot about these stories and got huge writers block. I want to continue them but it might take some time. I'm soon off to collage and lots has happened this summer and got may attention. I will write a new story soon and the other story well need to re-read the warriors and re-watch the Miraculous series too.

LoupBlanc1


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4 How to Cheat a Cheetah

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OCS

The leaves started to change colors of fall. Red, orange brown violet golden brown yellow few stayed green. This was everyone's favorite time of year. The city was getting ready for a festival in a few weeks. Every year the town celebrate the early fall weather. Kids going, camping in the bundent forest/woodland nearby the people staying around where working on decore. Sadly the superheroes don't rest, the supervillains

Were causing trouble like always, plus they hand to few things around town plus when not heroes they had homework, drama, school and many more things to balance out.

Skye was in the park, the cool fall air blew the fallen leaves on the ground. She was early waiting for the photographer to show up. She was texting her cousin as she waited.

SE: Hey, what's up?

AA: Not much, just finished photoshoot and you?

SE: I have a photoshoot in ten minutes, so just chilling in the park until then cuz

AA: I forgot my dad and your mom work in the same business

Then a honk as a photographer pulled up. Skye muttered something then went back to her texting.

SHE: Looks like he's here early got go

AA: K

They didn't take long to get everything set up Skye even helped a bit. After that they began the shoot. The fall clothing for guys and girls where just finished and the model for the guy went yesterday. Pax poked his head from her bag which laid on the ground. He never meet anyone as busy as her. Saving Dawnbreak City as Loup Blanc, going to school hang out with friends plus her other class she was going made her busy.

After about half an hour she was talking a break. So she flipped through her phone looking for anything interesting out there. She even checked the blog Beth made about the heroes of their town but nothing, she shouldn't known cause she is one of them. After the quick break they took another half hour before they were done and started packing up.

At the river bank Alex was fishing near the bank while his Aunt and Uncle were at the grill and his cousins Jamie, and Kayla were throwing a ball back and father. Luna sat to him as as he fished the river. "I'm amazed how everyone has been acting. This will be the first time ever I can't wait" he said the leaned over to rumble through his sack. "Yeah, I can't wait to see all the fun things they will be doing" she said then eyes flicked to the water. "Hey I think you got one" she cried happily. Alex grabbed the pole in two hands and reeled the trout in. "It's huge cried Luna eyes wide with wonder and hunger.

"Don't you even think about Luna" he unhooked the fish and threw into the tub. "I wasn't going to" she pouted as Alex cast the line back in, "any ways I got good for you back with the others" he added as the hook sank down and he set the line.

Near the center of the city a spotted cat girl watched mischief glint in her yellow eyes. Her thin tail curled with experiment. "Time for some fun" she stood up and looked around then jumped down. "They look like they need a little fun time" she joked then took off towards the far buildings.

Skye made her way through the park. She was talking on her cell when her eyes darted over to where water was shooting up like a gusher. "I'll, have, to, call, you, back" she said slowly then quickly hung up she dashed to the scene. "Pax Fangs out" pumping her fist up in the air. she said then transformed she jumped on a few parked and moving cars. "Please let it be a water mine that broke" she muttered as she slowed her pace as she drew near. "What's going on here?" she asked one of the works who was trying to stop the hydrants water from gushing.

She knew it was not a job for her but something felt off about it. "Incoming!" she turned only to have the person land on top her causing her to fall on her stomach in water. "Dude, did, anyone catch the number on that cheetah?" he said bit out of it. She sighed, "Silver get off me heavy" she whined as her gaze looked back at her partner as she felt the weight ease up and off her. She scrambled up to face him. "You said a cheetah, did you hit your head?" she asked him a bit annoyed with him at the monument.

The two heroes gave chase one they caught up to was not easy they had to dodge few of her sneaky attacks. "Come on doggy, and foxy is that the best you can do" she teased them. Fox played his illusion flute awhile back to distract her. They hopped to cut her off so their copies followed her. As she turned to face forward she skidded to a halt as the two heroes jumped in front of her. "Whoa, hey you're cheating" she said in a whiny tone.

Cheetah charged at them. Both heroes followed. She was fast hand to hand was a bad idea cause both of them got out speed by the her and Cheetah knocked both of them back. "Well enough fun for today gotta dash" she leapt as the two got up from the ground. "We need a better plan" said Loup then looked at his Miraculous. "Let's rest for now and your miraculous and recharge. Also keep your ears open for her" she added then jumped away from him.

-Line break

Sandra spoked her head into her daughter's room. Skye was on her computer typing away, as she walked into the room. "Skye can we talk?" she asked her as she sat on her bed. Skye looked over and then rolled over on her chair. "Sure mom what's up?" she asked her. She looked to have something on her mind. "It's about school, your teacher called saying you've been late to class or missed half or whole day" she said Skye shifted her gaze. "If something's wrong you can tell me" she said giving a soft smile.

Skye knew it was true unlike her cousin her mother was more around to help her out. "Well it's nothing for you to worry about, I've been helping a few of the town's people on my way to school" she said to her mother. Sandra sighed and got up. "Anyways I'm going on a trip to Paris for three weeks. You uncle needs my help with something" she said to Skye as she she left shutting the door.

Skye went back to what she was doing. That's looking up stuff on Cheetahs with Pax. She knew her mother traveled around a lot and didn't mind Jan and their other housekeepers who lived with her where around as well. Pax flew from under the table where he was hiding. "You're not upset about her leaving?" he asked her as she typed away opening up a few more links. "Nope, she needs to travel about dad understood that" she said leaning back in her chair."Well looks like I found what I'm looking for" she said then stood up. "Let's call Fox, Pax Fangs out!" she yelled pumping her fist up in the air.

Alex was not far from where Cheetah. Luna was flying high in the air looking for her. Then Luna flew down. "No sign of Cheetah, but I saw Loup through" she added. "Alright let's see if she knows, Luna Fur On!" he said throwing his arms out as Luna vanished into the necklace.

Soon Silver joined Loup as she moved over town with her nunchucks "I was wondering when you would show up foxy" she teased as she landed on a roof letting him catch up. "So LB do you have a clan he asked her as she retacked her weapons. "Yep, they can get overheated, and that will be the key to it" she said pointing to a maze like place. "We just need to trap her" the glint in her eyes told him all he need to know about what she was thinking. "You're claw-some as always" he leaned back on his heels. Loup sighed at him, "no time for goofing off right now Fox" she warned him shrugged whatever Wolfe" then two got serious and and discussed what to do.

Silver jumped behind a nearby tree he held his flute then lifted to his lips just as Cheetah walked by looking for trouble. Then he played it, energy ball came from the other end as it created the illusion he wanted. Loup waited near the entrance to the corn maze waiting for them two show up. Silver gave a smirk at his work as the two illusions did the hard work he hurried along to the meeting spot. "Hope you went waiting long Wofe" he bowed at her.

The two fake heroes were doing their job. "Hey is that the best you got" teased Silver as Cheetah missed again. She was getting irritated with the two of them. Of course she had to have an ego about it, because she was not watching where they lead her. Silver the real one leaned and locked the gate smirk dancing over his face, "thi is so, pawful" he chuckled then hurried to take over for his illusion Loup was doing the same thing. Right as the fake one vanished cheetah looked around for them. "Hey Cheater looking for me" she reared around to see Silver perched above her he jumped down then turned to face her. "You" she ran and swung a punched her ducked and dashed past her snatching something from her. "Hey you little cheat" she growled, "want it come and get it" he sang it and then turned a corner she was hot on his trail.

She skidded to a halt at a dead end. "What?!" She reared around and dashed out. She stole it fair and square now they have it. "Ah, come on your smart aren't you?" She looked to see Loup leaning on one of the walls twirling the jewel Silver took from Cheetah. A smirk dance on her face. "Damn it" she the dashed at Loup who jumped over her and was off.

Silver hid in the bushes smirk on his face. This was clawful, he stepped out as the two vanished. He looked at his miraculous he had three minutes left they had to hurry this up. So he dashed to the next bush to get ready to intercept her. This he enjoyed he was fox after all *beep* went his miraculous as he waited for them.

Panting, Loup stopped and looked to see Cheetah was no long behind her. She guessed maybe she finally tired out but her ears twitched listening for the thief. She got her this far, she knew fox was nearby. Just then someone grabbed her wrist pulling her arm back she let herself go to her knees, the foot on her pressed her down. "You're not very clever wolfe" said Cheetah then reached for the jewel.

"Oh, I'm lot smarter than you kitty cat. While you chased us well our illusions around we managed to set up this little trap for you. You were too blinded by what was going on you did even notice the place is not even real" she said as Cheetah' eyes wide as the place vanished. "H-how" she gasped then glared at her, slight twist of hand "you cheated you tricked me" she half growled at her, Loup bit her lip quick flash of pain but a smirk on her face. "I think you might want to do that" then yowled, "Silver now!" Cheetah looked around, but then pair of feet knocked her off balance Loup freed herself. Cheetah sat up to see Silver walking up, "now looks like we win" he said twirling the jewel her eyes wide with shock to see the flake on vanish. "You ok" Silver looked at Loup who grabbed her wrist yep, she has a very strong grip" she laughed.

Cheetah was up she was breathing heavily now for all the running. "You two cheated" she said glaring at the heroes. They exchanged glances. Cheetah ran at them "hand it back your thieves" Silver stepped up, "think I can spare a sec." With that he blocked her attack with swift move meant knocked her out she fell onto the ground unconscious.

He looked at the miraculous it was nearly fade. "Got hightail it away catch up around" he waved then grabbed the jewel and dashed off. Loup shook her head she watched as the cops took care of Cheetah from afar the headed home.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5 Night at the Museum

Disclaimer:I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OCS

The group of high schooler paraded through the halls of the museum. Most were bored out of there minds. It was not because Mr. Slate was not cool or interesting but it been feeling of a long day eve for our two heroes. For past tonight there has been a bank robbery, and a new trouble marker both nights causing the to be out later then usual .Skye yawned leaning on the wall watching but half listening to the lecture he was giving. "I so tired" she mumbled as her eyes started to feel heavy.

"Hey sleepyheads wake up" she snapped up to see Beth looking at her stern look on her stretched,"ok, ok mom" she tasted her as Bethbackup shaking her head at her best friend. "Hey got her up" they watched as Mikey walked up with a hand wake Alex following after him.'Why his he so tired?' She thought as Mikey nudged him as he started to slump onto him. "Let's hurry and catch up before these two fall asleep here" Beth joked pointing her thumb at the two of us.

As the four waked up, the teacher did seem to have notice them just walking up. "Ok listen up class. We're going to break for dinner after we take our bag and our overnight things to the west wing"he had turned to address the students. Alex watched as he called out five names of students who didn't pack anything and had to have their folks bring their things. "This might be fun just think about" a kid said next to him to his friend the started to talk quietly with each other.

The four, sat together as they pulled out the food they brought with them. "Here you guys go" Skye pulled out a box of sweets she made the three looked at the, 'they look like hungry puppies who just found their bones' shaking her head clearing her thoughts. "I had time today so I made some" she hand them out to each of them and took out her lunch. Her eyes narrowed at Sam and his gang as they whispered in hushed voice laughing as well, 'what are these guys up to?'she thought, "hey come on why not" she snapped out of her mind to see Mikey and Alex glaring at each other.

Alex and Mikey snapped out of the staring contest to see Skye and Beth laughing at them. "Hey not funny girls" Mikey snapped glaring at them, Alex flicked his eyes at Sam who was looking at their direction, an easiness fell over him. "Ok class listen up" Mr. Slate called to the students in the room. "Ok we are splitting up together our things. Remember no wondering, and boys and girls sleep in different rooms"he added. With that all students broke off together their thins. "Alex something wrong?" Asked Luna poking her head out from her hiding place. *Sigh*, I have this feeling something goin to happen and Sam and his gang will behind it" he added picking up his stuff and walking off to the west wing.

Skye laid out her sleeping bag next to her friend's Beth her right and Kelly the new girl on her left. But no one was in the room and so Pax sat on her shoulder. "So are you going to tell the teacher about what those fools are up to?" Asked Pax cooking his head. She shook her head, "no, I have feeling they aren't anything to worry about" she added then looked about the room.

-Line Break

It was about midnight Skye was up because Pax was hungry and she didn't have anyone food on her so she had to get up and go to the kitchen for whatever they had to eat. Now they were on their way back now, "that was good" Pax said happy to have food to eat. She rolled her eyes at him, "why wake me up so early couldn't you have waited until morning" she added mischievous look on her face. "Maybe but I wanted to eat since I was up" he added crossing his arms.

Then something flickered in the corner of her eye she stop and spun around but say a glimpse of something turning the corner she quickly took after it, "Skye wait!" Shouted Pax as he took after her.'knew it someone was watching us' she was not sure where she was heading. "Hey slow down you're going to fast' the Kwami called from father down.

Skye should have listen right as she skidded around the next corner she felt her body slam into something then she saw stars as her vision went she just made out the long black hair as darkness covered her like a dark cloud, 'who is that?' Was her thoughts as the last of her mind succumbed to the darkness. "Skye", the voice was faint, 'who's there?' She thought as she felt herself going consciousness. "Skye hey can hear me?' The voice was a bit louder now.

Five minutes ago

Alex was up, because he was following Sam and his gang leaving Luna behind to sleep more. He had lost track of them and was now just wondering the halls. 'Where are they?' He thought but before he could go any farther a voice catch his attention. "Alex have you seen Skye around" he realized it was Beth, she looked wake and worried. Alex blinked shaking his head. "Sorry no I haven't why isn't she with you?" He asked looking a bit shocked as she shook her head, "no I woke up and found her gone" Alex sighed rubbing the back of his neck.

"Look I'll go search for her you go back and wait" he offered since he was up already after nodded, "please find her she always gets herself into some kind of trouble " she walked off,"five minutes after that I'm Getting Mikey and we all are going to look got " she glared at him he nodded and she walked off

-Line Break present time

Skye blinked open her eyes and as they came into focus everything rushed back she sat up quickly only to get a head rush. "Wow easy there" she removed her hand and looked up to see "Alex what are you doing here?" She gasped shocked to see him up and 'was he following me?' She thought she stood up his arm guide her up until she was up right. "Thanks" she muttered he nodded.

The two looked around trying to figure out where they whee. They haven't seen this part of the museum before and it looked old. "Where are we" she asked out loud she walked up and looked about this area was huge and old. Alex shook his head, 'leave it to you, not pay attention where you're going" he teased her she glared at him."Hey listen I've got lost when I was a kid" she pouted.

The two stared back to the others, "hold on you say a long haired black girl" he stared like she grew ears and tail. "I saw her I'm sure. Besides since I came here I felt like someone was watching me no all of us" she added face growing serious. "Look you tried, I'm tired plus you hit your head, maybe you though you say something" he told her pulling his hands from his pockets around his head. Skye snood "yeah right, jack ass I did" she snapped and quicken her pace he linked, "whoa wait up" he dashed after her. "Come most of it was a joke" he called after her.

-Line Break

"You WAIT!" Shout Beth glaring at Skye who rubbed the back of her neck with right hand."You sorry I worried you" she looked at Mikey,"sorry she dragged you butt out of bed" she added lowering her hand smile on her face. "We'll have you guys seen Sam or any of his gang about?" Alex asked the two of them since he knew Skye was not around when they left. "No why?" Asked Mikey, he sighed, "well they went missing after they left the room" he pointed out. Skye now pay attention her mind was in a detective mode Beth and Mikey called it.

"How about we go look for them. Four pairs of eyes is better than one pair of eyes" she added Mikey rolled his eyes and Beth sighed, "what?" Alex asked looking at them. "Well you see there times when Skye well proves how smart she can be and well, she hears about something strange there are times eh wants answers so she turns on the detective mode'

Beth pointed out.

So they began to search, they checked most of where they thought they might hide or be at. So far nothing, "man how much longer I'm tried" Mikey yawned half awake. Skye bit her lip she knew everyone was tried but she knew they had to be close. Pax was searching ahead for the witch made it more easier for her to be normal and not taking to herself like they have seen. Then a chill ran down her spine she stopped the others looked back. With a *huph* she turned and made her way to one of the closed doors. *Creek* it went and, "what are you guys doing?!" They jumped the monster no anima outfit they wore. "Skye how did" Sam stated dressed as the saber tooth cat.

"I KNEW IT!" Alex glared at them, "you were going to try scare them girls" he looked at Skye and Beth. "Hey they started it that blacked hair scared us first" Nick said, Skye raised an eyebrow at this, "so we switched plans, so we chose to stay and scare you girls back" Sam point out. Skye snooker head before, Beth could speak up, "you think we tried to scare you boys you got it wrong" Beth jumped before Skye could mutter a word. Then a chill spread over all of them. Alex gulped and looked behind him. Mikey, and Beth followed, the girl stood there, Sam screamed and he and the gang too off Skye and the others followed suit.

"Hey geeks why are you following us" shout Sam to scare to turn to face them. "Hey us geeks want to live" Mikey pointed out. "Ok split up" Skye pointed and each took one way not sure if the girl would of if she was still following after the still. The paths led back to their others who were wake but the groups were not sure why.

"Why are you guy up?"Beth asked. "Well few of heard a scream and saw a black haired girl" added Hunter. "She behind us" all nodded and they broke off running.

Skye, Beth, Mikey and Alex were in lead and others followed. "Hey what down do?", "I'm scared" mutters echoed with each step. 'Take a left' Pax whispered hidden in her vest. Right after that they got to a dead end.

'Nice going nerds" Sam snapped Skye pushed ahead the girl walked up to them. Everyone, (but Skye) backed up sacred. "Wh-who are you" she asked but she didn't answer her question. "Beware of the moth. He will find you" she had pale skin, pale eyes. '"Run, he'll find you" she then walked off to the left and was gone.

-Line Break

Skye was glad the bus was quiet. Everyone but the teacher was fast asleep. She closed her eyes and leaned her head on the window. Pax chuckled from where he hid on the bus as he looked at every sleeping teen, but he was worried about the warning they were given. Our two heroes had finally got a break and now they have their long awaited sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6: Festival Night of Double troubles

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OCs

She raced over the rooftops. It was almost 7:50 and she didn't want to be late to school. Truth there is no classes today but you had to show up and help set up for the festival the next day. Everyone is required to help in the decorating the school which they grade you.

He city was set up with the booths, games and rides. She land on top of. The school she quickly looked to make sure no one was watching and then, a flash as she jumped down back to normal. Pax yawned as he appeared next to her as they walked into the school.

"Skye I'm hungry" he sinned as she opened up her locker were her backpack hung. She sighed and fished out a candy bar and handed it to him. "Well stop whining will you" she laughed as he took it happily.

As she opened the doors to the auditorium there were people moving about making space and. Taking away chairs. "Hey Skye over here" called Beth waving her hand Skye laid her coat over a post and Pax flew into to hid.

Skye walked over to her friend. Sam was slacking off chatting with his friends as she past. "Hey Skye want to-" he didn't get to finish ass she rolled her eyes at him. "Get to work or i'll tell the teacher" she pointed out. She not always like this but she was just ride from an early wake up call.

"Hey Skye can you take over" called Jenny from the stage. Skye looked over to see what she was doing. "Sure give me a sec" she called back and looked over at Beth. "Since you're the one in charge get those guys busy" she tumbled over at Sam and the gang.

Skye jogged over as Jenny got down from her ladder. The back door creaked open. Tyson was up on the other ladder still holding up his half of the banner looking annoyed with her. Skye started up the ladder with her half. "Hey Alex over here" Beth called as he walked in.

-Line Break

Alex stretched his arms. Luna was hidden in his hoodie he hung up awhile ago. He only just came arrived when Beth called him over. His gaze flicked about the place which looked totally different. "Alright Alex you Mikey are going to get the piano and drums from the music room" she said then looked to see Jenny jogging up. "Hey anything else" she asked her. Alex walked off to find Mikey.

Skye lean up to the left a little more to make it strait. Jenny left to ask if she could do any other jobs. The ladder wavered a bit then stopped she looked over her shoulders. "Hey, don't worry I have a hold" half laughed Beth Skye rolled her eyes at her. Quickly tied it down she climbed back down.

"Hey I would have been careful" she said crossing her arms. Beth shook her head. "Skye I've known you for the longest time now. You are an operational hazard" she teased her. Skye sighed in defeat, "I'm not that bad" she pointed out. 'Yeah you are" Mikey walked up with a drum. "You always get into trouble somehow" he shook his head. "Just amazed you haven't hurt yourself yet" he added.

Skye looked over at Alex for help here. "They got a point" he said turning to face her. "You have been a bit clumsy when you try to do more then you're asked to do or when you distracted" she muttered shaking her head. "Great out numbed by my friends" she smirked and walked off."Come Beth let's get that piano" she called to her friend and the two were off.

After they got the piano in the nook Beth walked off to check in with the others who were also running their respective groups. Skye was backstage check over a list of things need replacement. Pax had joined her hiding out of sight of the others.

The music banner was up and most of the musical instruments need as well. The dance would be held here and a few games in the gym. "Ok looks like a few lights need replacement" she pointed the lights out like she was talking with someone. Pax flew up there naming the ones to replace.

After awhile of looking up her head began to spin and she looked down and closed them. 'Stupid never look at the lighters to long' she told herself. A voice cut in and she looked to see Mikey Drew and Alex walking up. "Hey you ok?" Asked Alex raising an eyebrow she could tell they were all thinking the same thing.

"Yeah fine you looking up at the lights to long" she half laughed trying to not make her friends worry about her. "Ok any ways, lunch break is soon betttrwrap up" Drew said and left the others followed and Skye turned back around.

-Line Break/Time Skip

Skye pulled the coat on as the photographer got ready. "I don't want to take to long mom. I have to help out with the school" Skye added turning to face her mother. Mrs. Evans sighed. "No longer then an hour I promise" she smiled and nodded at the photographer "now let's get started " she said.

By the time she got back to school lunch was over and half of the things need fixing now worked. "Welcome back how was the shoot?" Beth asked she was cover in some paint along with a few others. Skye rolled her eyes. "It felt long" she said then smiled, "so anything I can do?" She asked her friend.

The rest of the day went on normally. Skye knocked down some displays as she spaced out. Sam and Jason started a betting war who could get done faster. Heck the teachers let them play some music over the speaks for them to listen to.

Alex threw his jacket onto his chair in his room. He plopped into the same chair and rolled to his computer and Luna flew over. "I'm beat" he sighed leaning back Lunasat on the desk. "Yeah you looked to be having fun with your friends" she added Alex turned on his computer and got up.

Skye just laid on her bed Pax slept nearby. 'Why do I feel a bit weird?' She thought looking at her miraculous then at Pax. "Maybe that could be it" she sat up and walked to the window. "Pax" she called to the sleeping kwami. He woke and flew over half wake. "What's up?" He asked her, Skye opened the window, "let's go for a run" she was looking at her miraculous then pumped her fist into the air, "Pax Fangs Out!" She shouted and transformed.

Loup made her way over the rooftops. She felt free and her mind was clear while she dashed about. "I love this" she breathed from the view of the tower she sat at looking over the city. By the time she got back she flopped onto the bed in a flash of light she laid there and fell asleep.

-Line Break/Time skip

It was mounting and today she had no plans no photo shoots a or modeling gigs today. Skye gazed up at the sky her mother was with the mayor getting last minute things in was on her way to meet up with her friends. "You sure you don't want to wait the day out?" Pax asked as they walked to the park.

"Hey I'm fine you say it's the full moon right" he nodded, "well after moon high I should be fine" she picked up her pace. "Now let's get going before we are late." She smirked as Pax flew after her.

Alex and Beth were playing cards Mikey was on lock out for Skye. They showed up early because this was Alex's first fall festival. "Hey hope I'm not late" Skye called jogging up. Beth shook her head. "I win" she said placing her card down and Alex groaned and picked them up.

After Skye handed out their tickets and they quickly broke off to the rides and the game booths. Everyone in town was off doing something. Food standards outside of stores. Crafts for the kids to do adult games and kid games at the school. Alex was shocked how much the tow did for the fest. Beth dragged him nearly everywhere.

The two Kwamis had fun even stayed hidden from other people about the place. A shout echoed nearby or screams. It drew a lot of attention. It was dark now. They ran to see what was going on, the two teens broke off from their friends. Skye hid behind a booth and transformed and Alex did the same.

"Please get my son down" a woman cried out of fear. It was ferriswheel. "I hate those things" Silver said crossing his arms she just rolled her eyes at him. "Ok foxy let's get get them down" she said and ran to the wheel. 'Why would it stop like that? I checked it before they started it up.' She jumped and climbed the wheel Silver followed her.

The two freed the people stuck on the ride and got the down. "Something's not right here" she said setting the young boy down as he ran to his mother. Silver nodded, "your right wife, something rubbing my fur the wrong way" he added she looked about trying to find something but there was nothing though.

More shouts the heroes groaned and hurried to find the cause. As it looked many ride got stuck and a few trapped people inside this was getting out of hand. A small roller cost was next to get stuck and they started to file everyone off. Skye got the last one unbuckled and handed her off to Silver. She started on her way down right as she got on the ground her feet stumbled a bit sharp jolt Silver snagged her by her shoulder his voice sound distance for a few seconds.

Silver narrowed his eyes at Blanc her eyes blurred but only for a second and he slowly released his hold. "You ok?" He asked again this time he know she heard him. "Yeah thanks, I guess it's just the full moon" she looked up it was lot darker now and the town. Light by the lights of the fest. Silver didn't know much about the wolf miraculous she used but maybe she could be right.

The two heroes left the main area Loup was more edgy and a bit of wilder as the two searched what was causing the trouble for everyone. A ring echoed in both their animal ears and they took off to the sound.

-Line Break

"Hurry before they catch us" snapped Double as he took another bag of jewels from his brother. Double has black hair yellow eyes. "Shut they won't expect anything with the tampered rides" Trouble said. Trouble has red hair blue eyes. They were about and trouble they can duplicate themselves to cause trouble. "Think again" they jumped as Loup and Fox landed eyes narrowed at them. "Crap" they both looked scared as they looked at each other. Loup tossed her numb chucks at them they dodged the attack.

Silver quickly appeared they grabbed a glowing knife and slashed but Silver vanished. Loup smiled you got be better than that Trouble" she said then another person behind her she jumped back flipped. The two heroes back to back with copies of each brother.

Loup kicked one of them back and ducked away from a punch and kick. Loup jumped back away her vision blurred her body burned a bit she fixed her eyes at the rising full moon. "Wolfe watch out!" She snapped out and jumped back until her back against the wall. Then her ears rang this time the moon it was doing something or was it something else. "Loup!" She looked up something knocked her way.

She sat up, "HEY IT'S NOT LIKE YOU SPACE OUT, so SNAP OUT OF IT!" She blinked as she forced on a foxy face looking at her upset. "Sorry, foxy, I guess I'm was not be clawful" she said sitting up and saw the other getting their van loaded. "Hurt up" snapped one of the copies of Double.

They nodded and with a quickly she stood up he followed. "Moonlight Howl!" she yelled using both her hands she sent a blast at the Double and Trouble brothers wave the back was an open jaw of a howling wolf while the waves of silver hit them back away from the van awhile Silver played his flute creating chains around the two main ones others vanished.

Loup gave a sharp cry her knees gave out the full moon was high in the sky now. "Wolfe" he hurried over. He knelt in front of her he saw her eyes, "calm down, wolfe calm down" she closed her eyes after awhile she relaxed a bit and open her eyes and wet his. "Thanks" she said smiling he nodded then groaned she caught his shoulders.

"Hey foxy you ok?" She asked him, then notice his hand cover his side. She bit her lip helping him up she moved him until he laid against the wall. "Why did you say something stupid fox" she snapped moving his hand away to look. "Didn't want you to worry Wolfe" he smirked she shook her head, "that was clawful idea" she sighed trying to figure out what to do. 'That;s it' she looked at the moon until it reflected in her eyes. "Silver trust me I know what to do" she said he nodded.

She placed her hands on his wound and then muttered words, "That is thorn let the moonlight mend. What is lost bring it back to light. Pure of light shine bright" her miraculous moon's glowed neon yellow and her hands glowed Silver looked wide eyed at what he saw happening.

She sat back as he touched the area."Not sure if it's full healed or not but take it easy" she said Silver stood up Loup followed she lean on Silver for while tried her miraculous moons were down to one. "I won't-" she shook her head. "You know we can't do that" she walked ahead and nodded. "Let's relax for the rest of hate day" she then tossed one of her nunchucks and was off.

-Line Break

Skye transformed back Pax in her hands fast asleep. Her head felt heavy and tired she looked at the clock. 12:00 A.M. "There goes the rest of the festival" she muttered. It didn't take long, "Skye there you are" Beth ran up Mikey and Alex jobbed up from the other way. "Sorry I guess I lost track of time" she rubbed the back of her neck. Beth shrugged,"hey we had fun that's what matters" she added they started to walk off and next thing Skye felt her body relax, "whoa" Alex and beth catch Skye as she fell back a bit. "You ok?" Beth asked Skye, "just tried l-long night-" she then fell asleep.

Mrs. Evans picked up the kids and drove them home. "Thanks Mrs. Evans" Alex said as he got out. He was happy he like the festival the held. "Maybe just maybe he might fit in here besides this place holds secrets" he then shut his front door.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7 A Simple day

Disclaimer: I OWNNOTHING BUT OCS

The primo rang out as Skye played. She was in a middle of a lesson and right now taking a break. The song had no title but had part of the melody written. She didn't hear the door *creek* open. She hummed it until she hit A off key. "Not again" she muttered to no one in particular. "Not bad Skye" a voice cuts in she squeaks in alarm and spins around to see. "Wh-wh-what are I- we- you d-doing here?" She stutters staring at Alex with a slight blush of embracement on her face. He ignored it. "Sorry if I spoked you, but you mom let me in" he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

Skye turned back, "n-no you- it's fine" she said before looking back over her sheet music. "That was awesome you wrote it?" Leaning over her looking at the sheets. She nodded, "yeah but it's not very good though" she sighed putting her head on her palm. Alex motion to sit she moved over to let him. "No it's great try using the keys next to it, I'll help" he offered her..

Skye started playing Alex joined in. Alex tried the keys he was talking about and. Skye smiled at him he did the same as they did a few new keys. "See just need different keys" he said she was grateful for his help.

Skye fished writing down the new keys and then looked over at him. "Who taught you?" she asked him. He fidgeted a bit, "w-well my dad did for awhile" he said she laughed, "you sound disappointed" she placed hand on his shoulder. "Thanks for your help" she looked up at the clock. "So why are you here?" she asked him finally realizing she should have asked earlier.

Alex felt a bit silly, "oh right. I was hoping to use some of your notes" he begged her she sighed. "Sure Alex let me get them for you" she stood up and exited to the room. The piano instructor had a 5 minute break so she wasn't going to waste anyone's time. Luna flew out of his pocket, "that was miraculous" she said sitting on the piano. Alex shrugged he fingered through the music sheets. "She more amazing writing this" he added Luna laughed at him witch earned her a glare from him.

"He was fangtastic" Pax said flying from where he hid in her room. Skye nodded as she grabbed her notebook. "Come you can't act like you're not amazed" he crossed his arms. "I didn't say I he wasn't am- I mean the music he very good" she said and walked out of the door. She didn't act this a lot and only when someone catches her off guard. She has good hearing for tunes and thanks to being a wolf superhero helps as well.

Skye returned shortly after, "here you go" she said handing her notes her friend. Alex got up and walked over to take the notes. "Oh and Jannet come by saying Mr. Reid had to leave early" he added, Skye relaxed.

Alex shook his head. He knew Skye was very busy and hard to get alone time with her friends lately. "Well how about you stay and we can cover what you missed in class" she teased turning to leave the room. "Can't turn this down now" Luna spoke softly from where she hid. Alex knew she was right since he slept through all of class. Sighing he got up followed after her.

Sandra stopped in and told Skye she rescheduled the lesson and left some treats for them before leaving for the day. "Alright let's get started" Skye flipped open the the most recent notes she took that day.

Halfway through her phone rang and she answered it.

Beth: Hey Skye what's up girl? She asked Skye from the other line.

Skye: Not much just helping Alex with homework he needs done. She looked over at her friend as he worked on his math homework first.

Beth:Wait he there at your house she sound well a bit scary Skye bit her lower lip. 'Great not again' she thought.

Skye: Beth lease no. He come by asking for my notes that's why he's here.

Alex looked over through the corner of his eye as she talked with Beth. 'Wonder why she really called?' He thought before going back to finish his last few problems.

Beth: Whatever girl listen up, Mikey just got some movie tickets and wants us to go with him. Skye rolled her eyes before she answered Beht back.

Skye: Look let me think about it I have other things today as well plus I have homework too. Beht gave a quick reply before she hung up.

After the two finished up the the homework they sat down and played some video games. Skye was glad to have a bit of down time. Jannet come in after a while and told her she had a photo shoot to go to. "Hey want to come Alex?" She offered pulling on a black jacket.

Alex raised an eyebrow. "I'm not sure I don't want to intruded" he added as he turned off the T.V and game. Jannet shook her head. "If Skye wants you to come, besides both, Beth and Mikey went before as well" Skye smiled come you can see what one is like it can get boring though" she add.

Alex sat and watched a bit and texted Mikey. He didn't mind it. Though it was long. Luna just rested in his pocket. He knew she would be hungry once awake. He was also thinking about the movie idea Skye told him about with the others.

He won't admit it but he like to go with her. A light blush on face as he thought about it. He quickly shook the thought and pulled out the notebook she was leaning him and flipped through what they didn't cover.

It was turning out to be a normal day with no super villains causing trouble, so, far. After the hour shoot, she said bye to Alex and headed off for her chinese lesson. "Why can't I just have a normal day Pax" she sighed from the back of the car as the left the shoot. "Because your not normal, you're a model and president of your class and super hero you're beyond normal" he said chewing on a candy bar she gave him.

A slight blush on her cheeks as he made the comment about it. "I- uh, thanks Pax" she said as they pulled up to the local library she shut the door and made her way inside the building. Since her mother and uncle were famous it was hard for her to have a normal day as a teenager.

Skye was up in her room. The whole day was boring well, it was Friday next now. "Skye" she jumped and spun around in her chair around to see her mother standing at the entrance of her room. "Mom what's up?" she asked looking at see Pax hiding just out of sight. Sandra smiled at her daughter. "I came to get you. Beth and the boys are waiting for you outside" her eyes widen in shock, "Wait I can go to the movies" she jumped up and hugged her mother. "Thank you" she let go smiling. "You boody guard will drive you guys there" she told her.

Beth waited Mikey and Alex chatted about what movie they will see. "Hey guys ready to go?" Skye asked jogging down the stairs. She hard just changed out of her gym clothing and was back in her usual outfit, black jacket, white t-shirt blue pants red white shoes. "Bye Ms. Evans" the three chorused then the bodyguard, aka Bear mostly because his name is Teddy.

Skye and the others filed into the theater. She could see Bear watching from the back of the room. Skye sat at the end and glared at her two long time friends as they let Alex sit next to her. She was just glad the theater got dark because they would just tease her like always.

Soon the movie started and she totally forgot about who she was sitting next to and how to get back at her friends. Skye got with Beth to get drinks and snacks for the group. "Hey come girl you should be happy" said Beth as she nudged her in the shoulder. Skye glared at her,"I don't like him how many times to I have to say it" she pulled out cash bought dozen candy bars and few other requested snacks and Beth rolled her eyes and bought our drinks.

Alex lean back arms behind his head staring at the screen. "Dude have to admit this is great plan" Mikey said smirking he rolled his eyes, "hey if you want to ask her out do it don't drag us with" Alex pointed out with amazement.

By the time the girls got back they quickly took their snacks and drinks thanking the girls for the food and drinks. Alex lean over and whispered something in Skye's ear to, a soft laugh and quick fist bump then went back to the movie.

"So it's what should we do" Alex asked as the two waited for Beth to get off the phone. Teddy went to get the car. A sly look crossed her face. "I might have an idea" she lean over and whispered her plan to him.

Skye got up as the car horn rang out. Beth and Mikey dashed outside to where their friends waited waving them to hurry up. Skye smiled at Beth things were only going to get interesting from here on out.


End file.
